Feelings from a far
by AlanRickmaniac
Summary: Severus Snape has been in love before, but never with a student. His Hogwarts sweetheart's daughter has arrived at Hogwarts from Durmstrang, and Snape is content. Chapter 15 up!!This story will soon be updated to NC-17 for a naughty Snape and Raie...
1. Intro

Alright, I'm new at this, so if it is corny, or strange or different…give me a break ok?Haha, anyway, review and tell me if this is going in a good direction~and this is from Raie Black (daughter of Sirius Black) point of view.  
  
Chapter1  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ron, who was piggishly chewing away at a stack of pancakes.  
  
"Nothing," I lied…I almost burst out laughing, as maple syrup ran down his chin. But, then of course, what was new with food on his face?  
  
"Do you know if there is any homework in Potions?" Hermione asked.  
  
My stomach contracted. Did she say Potions? Potions that is taught by Professor Snape? I shook my head, and nodded.  
  
"Fred told me there is a whole lot of it," I answered, and watched as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
So what if Snape gave a lot of homework? I did not mind, honestly.  
  
"I was hoping there would be no homework over the weekend, but I suppose it will be a long term assignment if he assigns it Friday." Hermione answered smartly  
  
"It's not like he honestly cares if we work hard on homework all weekend,"Ron said absentmindly, chasing a link of sausage around his plate, with a fork.  
  
"No kidding," Harry answered, turning to glare at Snape, who was drinking something up at the High Table.  
  
Was it just me, or did he look extremely handsome drinking it? Harry noticed I was looking up there, and poked me extremely hard.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked sharply.  
  
"There's better things to do than marvel at Snape," Harry laughed, it offended me immediately.  
  
"Me? Marveling at Snape, you must be joking,"I answered, trying to keep my face from turning bright red.  
  
"Right," Harry answered, but I knew at once, he was just joking, and he did not know I secretly was admiring Snape. 


	2. A Start

Alright, hope you enjoyed my first fanfic chapter…I tried:) Anyway, this is Chapter 2 in Raie's life(it's from her point of view)  
  
Chapter 2-A Start  
  
The common room was extremely hot, as a strong fire burned in the fireplace. I could feel myself getting light headed.  
  
"Raie, are you alright?"Ron asked, as he looked up from his homework.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll go for a walk," I said, sounding dazed.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked up from their homework.  
  
"Alone," I added, thinking of a plan to go and see Snape.  
  
They returned to their work as I headed out of the portrait.  
  
My whole plane seemed ingenius. There did not seem to be a flaw to get in my way. I would nonchalantly head down to the dungeons, and ask Snape for help on the homework. It is the perfect plan.  
  
Until I reached the dungeon door. It was locked. Alohamora* was not working, and the I could not stand my plan was failing. I wacked the door with my hand, and kicked it with my foot. I was so frustrated I started banging on the door.  
  
Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. Had Dumbledore heard the racket? I laid my forehead against the door.  
  
"How much trouble am I in?"I asked, more talking to the door, then whoever was behind me.  
  
"Ah, what did you do wrong?"said the person, and I new immediately it was Snape.  
  
I turned around slowly, a guilty look on my face. He was smiling.  
  
"Was there something you needed?" he said, walking past me, and tapping on the doorknob four times.  
  
I must have looked shocked, for he chuckled at the look on my face.  
  
"You wont loose any house points, what was it you needed?"he said, still smiling.  
  
"Uh..um, oh, help on the,uh, homework," I said, looking at the ground. I could feel my face burning.  
  
"The homework?" he started,"but, Raie, it was so simple, it should have been easy for a clever girl like you."  
  
My face was on fire, I could just feel myself reddening up. I hope Snape did not notice.  
  
"I'm not that clever," I muttered.  
  
"Ah, but you are," Snape started, "you have perfect marks in my class," he said, and his smile was so comforting, I almost hugged him, but I resisted.  
  
"I don't understand it sir," I said, I was'nt about to leave yet.  
  
"Very well, hand me one of those cauldrons," he said, pointing to a shelf with different sized cauldrons.  
  
I handed him a smaller sized one, and as he took it from my hands, our fingers brushed. He didn't seem to notice, but I did.  
  
"Now, hand me a vile of the green substance on the third shelf," he said, still examing the small cauldron.  
  
I reached for the vile, but my fingers slipped, and it fell to the ground, and shattered.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no," I said panicking.  
  
I started using my school robes to clean up the mess. I was waiting for Snape to take away house points, or yell, or get expelled, or something!  
  
All I heard was him walking towards me.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry,"I repeated, getting frantic.  
  
Still he didn't say anything. He just put his hands on my shoulders and directed me away from the mess that I made.  
  
He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the mess, and said "Expectro Cleanmessium*" and the green substance disappeared and the glass was cleaned up.  
  
I clasped my hands over my mouth. Now he had a reason to take points away.  
  
He looked of at me, and smiled.  
  
"Raie, it's alright, it's no big deal," he said kindly.  
  
I was still shocked I had just made a fool of myself.  
  
"Now do you want me to help you with the assignment?"he said, taking a good look at me.  
  
I just stood there, looking like a complete imbecile.  
  
"Raie?" he asked, stepping closer.  
  
All I could think was, don't cry, don't cry.  
  
"What?!Oh yes, help."I said, coming back to my senses.  
  
"Alright," he answered, looking thoroughly relieved.  
  
"I reckon you should get the vile," I said sheepishly.  
  
"And why is that?" he said, looking at me with his handsome black eyes.  
  
"I don't want to drop it again," I answered.  
  
He laughed. It was a plesant laugh, that I very much enjoyed.  
  
"Your just like your mother," he said walking past me to retrieve the vile.  
  
"You knew my mother?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Did I know your mother? Of course I did!" he answered, almost cheerfully  
  
"How?" I asked, watching his every move.  
  
"I went to school with her. You know, you resemble her so very much it's uncanny." He said, with a slight tone of longing in his voice.  
  
"I do?" I asked, no one had ever told me this.  
  
"All the teachers swore you were her ghost," he said, rummaging on the shelf for another vile.  
  
All the talk of my mother had made me extremely sad. I had to think of the years I had to grow up with out her. And, unfortunately, I felt my emotions getting the best of me, and I started to sob, but quietly so Snape would not hear me. But he did.  
  
"Raie?" he said, turning around.  
  
I just stood there and sobbed, not seeing anything around me.  
  
But I felt an arm go around me. It was Snape's. I had never been this close to a teacher. And what came over me next, was out of no where. I just started crying. Not lound bawling, but pitiful sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry Raie," he said, pulling me closer to him, "I did not mean to remind you of your mother."  
  
I could tell he was sincere, but good moments never last forever, and he finally let go.  
  
"I will dismiss you and help you with homework another time,"he said, " I need to get something from Madame Pomfrey."  
  
He turned and left, his long robes billowing behind him.  
  
I left, happily satisfied with my progress, but terribly depressed about my mother. 


	3. Mixed Feelings

This 3rd chapter comes from Snape's point of view(POV) and he shares is feelings of Raie…good stuff PLEASE R/R!!!~now, the fanfiction site wouldn't let me upload my story…so I have changed my name, to, QuidditchDoll*…so that is where to find the next chapter…I will upload this as soon as possible to my regular pen name(  
  
Chapter 3-Mixed Feelings  
  
As I walked along the corridor up to the Hospital Wing, Raie was diverted into my thoughts. Why could I not get that child out of my head? That's exactly what she is, a child. How I could ever think of the girl as a lover to me, I did not know. How could she ever find me attractive? I am obviously not a sane 40 year old man.  
  
Yet, I thought, quickening my pace, what are the odds of her visiting me, the one I truly have feelings for? Did she really come for homework, or to vistit me? No, I thought, shaking my head, she probably has feelings for Harry, they seem to have a past together. But what was it about her? Her cold grey eyes? Or her tight, ringleted curls? I still could not sort out my feelings for her.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came out of the hospital wing door so quickly it startled me.  
  
"Oh dear, Severus, I'm sorry," she apologized quickly.  
  
"That's all right Poppy, what's wrong,"I asked, seeing she looked extremely anxious.  
  
"Oh, well, one of the first year Gryffindors got terribly sick in their dorm." She said, looking quick to get rid of me.  
  
Had she said "Gryffindor" though? No, she had, but I knew it would be a chance to catch another glimpse of Raie, and the thought of seeing her again made my insides squirm.  
  
"Poppy, do you need any help?" I asked, feeling my pulse quicken.  
  
"I thought you would never ask, I'd love help," she said, looking much more happy.  
  
She walked past me, and headed toward the Gryffindor tower.  
  
The thought of seeing her, Raie, again, made me feel young again*. But I still needed to sort out my emotions. She was so young, and I, old enough to be her father. But, there was something about her…  
  
Poppy was almost running as the Fat Lady came into view. Professor Dumbledor was casually walking toward the portrait from the opposite direction. As my eyes fell on who was walking next to him, I suddenly lost all saneness. But I recovered quickly. Raie was walking next to Dumbledore, who was blabbering on.  
  
"Ah, Poppy, Severus," Dumbledore's voice boomed.  
  
I saw Raie look up from staring at the ground. Her face was still tear stained, and I felt a ping of guilt.  
  
"Some student got ill, in the dorm,"Poppy said, looking terribly annoyed.  
  
"Very well, lets check this out,"Dumbledore said, turning toward the Fat Lady, who instantly straighted up.  
  
"Password?"she said, with that annoying giggle of hers.  
  
"Flancy Oogle," Dumbledore said, and the Fat Lady swung open.  
  
Dumbledore entered first, with Poppy at his heels.  
  
As I started to enter, the Fat Lady swung closed  
  
"Severus," she growled.  
  
"What?" I sneered back.  
  
"Youre not a Gryffindor,"she snarled at me.  
  
I felt Raie watching me, I was hoping she'd say something.  
  
"And?" I asked, thoroughly angry at the portrait.  
  
"You cannot enter," she said, and close her eyes.  
  
"And what am I supposed to do, wait here until they come back?" I snarled, yelling into her ear.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," she answered, and suddenly disappeared. I heard Raie gasp.  
  
"Well, this is just great,"she said, and I watched as she sait down.  
  
"So, about that homework," I said, leaning on the opposite wall.  
  
She looked up at me and smirked, which I thought made her look attractive.  
  
"Uh, Dumbledore explained it to me," she answered. I saw her face turn pink.  
  
"You didn't really need help, did you?"  
  
I could not believe I had just said that. What made me say that? I knew she had come for help, yet, it worked it's way out of my mouth.  
  
Her face was incredibly red. But still, she said nothing. All she did was bury her face in her lap.  
  
As minutes passed, I recognized she was sleeping. I hope I hadn't bored her.  
  
Atlast, 20 minutes later, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey came out, dragging Andrew Noahslen, a mischevious first year who had vomit around his mouth.  
  
"Goodnight Severus,"Dumbledore called over his shoulder.  
  
"Goodnight sir,"I called back.  
  
Neither of them took notice of Raie asleep by the portrait. The Fat Lady had not yet returned. I knew I could not leave her there, surely Peeves would come along and disturb her. But I felt extremely uncomfortable taking her back to the dungeons. I made up my mind, to give her the couch, and I could lock myself in my bedroom.  
  
I picked up Raie, who, to my surprise was incredibly light.  
  
I could see on her robes where the vile's substance had scorched it. As her hair fell out of her face, I could see it was flushed, and tear-stained. The walk to the dungeons seemed to take forever. Once, I thought she was going to wake, for she stirred and her eyes flickered.  
  
I finally made it to the dungeon door, and successfully pulled out my wand and tapped the knob of the door.  
  
I whispered "Lumos*" and found my way to the couch. I set Raie down on it gently and went to find a blanket.  
  
I took my time choosing the blanket for her. I chose the warmest and most comfortable.  
  
I headed back to the couch, where Raie slept soundly. I tucked her in, and almost taking all my courage, gave her a kiss on the cheek, which was incredibly soft. I took one last look at her, and headed for bed.  
  
As I settled into bed, I knew I'd sleep better, knowing she was in the room next to me.  
  
  
  
And it would be so much easier if I knew how to add chapters…maybe SOMEONE could tell me how to…*hint hint* 


	4. As it all comes together

Haha, well he's chapter 4…I'm still working on another chapter, I'll update soon!!!!Enjoy!!!This is from Raie's Point of View  
  
Chapter 4-As it all comes together  
  
((Raie))  
  
Something was different. Why was the dorm so cold? Had Ginny left the window open again? And why was my bed so hard? And was it just me, or was this blanket ichy? I woke, but kept my eyes closed, trying to continue a dream I had had about Snape. I head a distant tapping.  
  
"Someone get that," I mumbled. I heard someone stir. The tapping stopped.  
  
I didn't know what time it was, and I automatically turned to look at my bedside table. It wasn't there. I shrugged and rolled over. Wait a second.I sat up so abruptly that I threw the blanket half way across the room.  
  
"You're awake?" said a voice. I turned around to see Snape, sitting at his desk, stirring tea.  
  
If it would have been another teacher, I would have panicked, but this was Snape, and I stayed calm.  
  
I positioned myself on the couch, so I could face him.  
  
"Sir, not to be rude, but what exactly am I doing here?" I asked, staring at his handsome face.  
  
"You fell asleep in the hall, and I could not leave you there for Peeves to pick on," he said, sipping at his tea.  
  
I half wanted to kiss him, and half wanted to slap him. He could have woke me up, but I am extremely happy he didn't.  
  
"Should I go to breakfast?" I asked.  
  
"It's only 6:30, breakfast doesn't start for another hour," he said, absentmindedly knocking papers off his desk.  
  
I got up, and helped him pick them up.  
  
The first one I picked up was Neville's. He had received a 29/50.  
  
"I am in no position to ask," I started. He immediately looked up, "but what is it you have against Neville?" I finished, shoving the paper under his nose.  
  
"He is a daft, and thick-headed," he said, not looking up at me.  
  
"You sound absolutely childish," I answered him, annoyed with his response. No matter how much I was intrigued my him, I thought his answer was pathetic.  
  
"What's that?"he said sharply, looking up at me, and staring into my eyes.  
  
"He would do better if you didn't give him such a hard time," I said, crossing my arms.  
  
"You think I give Mr. Longbottom a hard time?"he sneered at me, and it was so mean, it actually scared me.  
  
"Absolutely, you give all the students a hard time, but especially Gryffindors," I said, narrowing my eyes. And he actually looked surprised.  
  
" I don't give you a hard time, do I?he asked, quickly looking down at his stack of papers…and then, I know I saw it, but a tinge of crimson passed over is cheek…and I smiled.  
  
"What are you smirking at?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing…" I said, and turned toward the dungeon door.  
  
"Neville's still a daft though…" he snickered.  
  
"Ugh!!!"I yelled, throwing up my hands. I immediately opened the door, but Snape stoped me.  
  
"Wait," he started,"I'm sorry," and he sincerely looked it. I melted and caved in. I stayed.  
  
I made my way over to the chair infront of his desk.  
  
"You're staying?" he asked.  
  
"I'll forgive you," I said, not looking at him, all though I wanted to.  
  
"But honestly, sir, what do you have against Neville, or Ron, or Hermione?" I asked, finally looking at him.  
  
"Nothing,"he said.  
  
"Yes you…" I stopped, I felt something, that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.  
  
"Is it just me, or is it suddenly colder in here."I whispered. It was kind of creepy.  
  
"Go to your dorm," Snape said, suddenly, grasping his left arm.  
  
"Why?"I started.  
  
"Just go Miss. Black," I saw the fear in his eyes. I immediately fled the dungeons and made my way up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
  
  
Haha, this was a bad chapter, I tried…I will update chapter 5 soon ,I hope!!!!! 


	5. Quidditch Match

Alright, here's chapter 5!I finally updated, and got a good idea for a new chapter…any suggestions, I'll take!!!!Enjoy, this is from Snape's point of view.  
  
Chapter 5-Quidditch Match  
  
I still couldn't get over the fact that Raie was completely stuck up. She had not only talked back, but had an attitude. She seemed so nice, and innocent, but this is where I am comparing her to her mother. Her mother always tried to find something to argue about, or someone she could talk back to. I had to stop and think if the only reason why Raie appealed to me was because of my liking to her mother, but I absolutely thought negative of it. Raie was in many ways unlike her mother, and she still resembled Sirius, but in a feminine way.  
  
I made my way down to breakfast, as I indured Minerva McGonagall's worried speech.  
  
"She never turned up last night, Miss. Weasley was extremely worried."she blundered on. I was not about to tell her that Raie had stayed in the dungeons last night.  
  
"She's back though, is she not?"I asked, playing along.  
  
"Yes, she turned up at breakfast, and as everyone asked where she had been, she didn't seem to answer,"Minerva said, fiddling with the chain on her belt.  
  
"But, Minerva, the fact is that she turned up, and she does not seem to be harmed in anyway," I said, and I actually felt guilt in my chest. I didn't hurt her, or atleast anything other than her feelings.  
  
"Well, Severus, we should get to breakfast," she said, turning the knob on the door to the back entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
As I entered the hall, the strong aroma of sausages and pancakes entered my nostrils…but that did not distract me from finding Raie in the crowd, sitting next to Harry and Hermione. Hermione, although, did not seem so happy about this. Harry, unfortunately, was. I had noticed though, that Hermione's grades had been falling, ever since Raie had started taking advanced classes.  
  
I sat down, and listened to Professor. Flitwick's continuing squeaks, as he explained a complicated charm.  
  
Raie, for no apparent reason looked up at me, and we locked eyes. She smiled sweetly and returned to her conversation.  
  
I was hoping, all through breakfast, that she might look up one more time, but she never did. All I could think was of the upcoming Quidditch match, Gryffindor v.s. Slytherin.  
  
I decided, in a teacher-apparent way, to wish Raie good luck at the match. I got up and made my way along the Gryffindor table, stopping behind Raie.  
  
Ron, looked up at me, and in a nonchalantly way, advised Raie that there was someone behind her.  
  
She turned around and her eyes got really big.  
  
"All I wanted to do, is wish you good luck at the Quidditch game today, even if it is against…Slytherin,"I sneered, trying to appear not sappy.  
  
"Oh, well thank you,"she started, "but I would like to wish your house of Slytherin better luck…you've got Draco Malfoy as a seeker, your really going to need it,"she sneered back, just as mean.  
  
"And what is that supposed to be," I said, I saw Hermione with an expression of aw on her face.  
  
"It means, I honestly reckon that you could catch the Snitch before Draco, and that's saying something,"she said, snarling, "now, will you all excuse me?" she said, getting up from the table, and heading in the other direction.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to take points away, but, that, I will have to get over…soon.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I found myself running around the outside Quidditch marsh. I couldn't find the entrance to the Gryffindor locker rooms, and I wanted to wish Raie good luck.  
  
As I turned at sudden corner, I ran smack into Fred Weasley, who found himself just as surprised.  
  
"Sir, excuse me, I didn't watch where I was going," he said, his face suddenly pale.  
  
"You should be more careful, 5 points from Gryffindor," I answered, and continued around the corner.  
  
I ran down a long, straight hallway, with the tiles cracked. I was worried I might fall in one.  
  
I found Raie, sitting anxiously on a bench. She looked worried, and just as pale as Fred did.  
  
"Sir, am I not supposed to be here?"Raie said, standing up, and grabbing her broom, a Firebolt.  
  
"No, no, you're fine."I said, stepping closer.  
  
All of a sudden her face went into a smirk "You're are looking for an apology aren't you?" she asked, rolling eyes.  
  
"No, not at all,"I answered, I didn't want her mad at me, not just yet.  
  
"Alright," she answered, and made her way past me.  
  
"Wait," I said, grabbing her arm as she passed.  
  
"What is it now?"she sneered at me.  
  
"Never mind," I said, letting go of her arm.  
  
She quickly ran down the hall and into the locker room.  
  
I rolled my eyes. What an ignorant peach she is. I couldn't believe that I didn't say anything, that girl makes me nervous, and I cant do anything about it.  
  
I turned, and headed toward the teachers' viewing area. Minerva and Albus were sitting, craning there necks to see the first game of the season.  
  
I moved to the other side of Professor Dumbledore. He smiled and returned to viewing the entrance.  
  
All of a sudden, the crowd burst into applause as the Gryffindor Quidditch team entered the stadium. I turned to see Raie standing a good view inches shorter than everyone else. I saw her look up, and I don't know who she was looking at, but she waved. Across the stadium, the Gryffindor stood, waving banners with lions on them.  
  
A smaller applaude arouse as my house of Slytherin stepped onto the platform, across from the Gryffindor team. I was actually disappointed that Gryffindor was such big competition for the Slytherins.  
  
Madam Hooch entered the field, signaling the teams to enter onto the playing field. The players mounted their brooms, and zoomed off toward the middle of the field.  
  
As the captains shook hands, Raie's eyes widened, as she saw the size of the crowd.  
  
"1…2…3…GO!!!"Madam Hooch yelled, then, blew the whistle.  
  
Raie sped off toward the goal posts, taking her position as Keeper. Draco Malfoy zoomed to that side of the field, and said something to her, that only Raie could here.  
  
She smiled and dropped a little, as Katie Bell stole the Quaffle and headed toward the Slytherin's goal. Alicia Spinnet grabbed the Quaffle from Katie, just as Slytherin Beater, Stephen Jenkins, slammed the Bludger at her. Alicia scored.  
  
"10 Points to Gryffindor!" yelled Lee Jordan, who always commented the games.  
  
Harry and Draco were slamming into each other, as they raced around, searching for the Snitch.  
  
One of the Slytherin Chasers was speeding toward Raie, who's eyes opened wide. He acted as if he was going to through the Quaffle into the left post, but changed his mind, and chucked it to the right post. Raie recovered and grabbed the Quaffle as if it was nothing. All the Gryffindor's in the stand stood up and cheered. Raie slowly forced herself into a smile and through the Quaffle to Katie.  
  
"Wonderful, spectacular save by Gryffindor's new Keeper, Raie Black, pretty smashing young lady she is, quite good-looking too…"Lee Jordan started.  
  
"Jordan!Game!" yelled McGonagall.  
  
"Yes…we watch as Alicia Spinnet heads toward the Slytherin's goal, and she shoots…she SCORES!!!!10 points to Gryffindor!!!!"Jordan yelled excitedly!  
  
As the Quaffle's were passed around the stadium between teams, every time Raie made a save, it was spectacular, everyone else thought so too, she seemed to make the right moves, at the right time.  
  
But all of a sudden, Draco Malfoy sped straight toward her, and she dropped on her broom as fast as she could. Harry saw what was happening and zoomed straight at Malfoy. Raie screamed, and zoomed out of the way. The Snitch was hovering right by Raie's curly hair. And Harry and Draco saw it at the same time. Raie screamed again, as Draco and Harry hurtled forward at the at the same time. As she moved upward the snitch seemed to follow her. She pulled away at the exact moment Draco made up his mind to endanger Raie and get the snitch for his team. Raie's piercing scream rattled the stadium, as Harry sped toward them.  
  
After everthing settled, Harry lifted his hand…and there, in his grasp, was the Snitch.  
  
Draco had the most murderous scowl on his face, and Raie sped over and wrapped her arms around Harry, as the rest of the team came to join them.  
  
I stood up…I was full of fury. One, Slytherin lost, and two, Raie had her arms around Harry. I know that it was pathetic to think, but I was as jealous as a young boy.  
  
"Ah, Severus, good game, do you agree?"Dumbledore said, tapping my shoulder.  
  
"I suppose," I sighed, "have we found our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" I asked, hoping, perhaps he'd give me the position.  
  
"Why, yes we have. Remus Lupin is going to return…"Dumbledore said, standing up, and following Minerva out of the stadium.  
  
"What?" I mouthed, this seemed impossible. 


	6. Feelings Devoted

Alright, alright, I'm ready!!!Two chapters up!!lol, lets go!!!Anyway, here's is chapter 6, up and running, any ideas, feel free to tell me. It begin's with Raie's point of view.  
  
Chapter 6-Feelings devoted  
  
I sat in the common room, still overwhelmed from our first victory, of the FIRST game of the season. Fred and George had snuck food from the kitchens, and Gryffindor had had a party. But it was over, and now I was sitting, reading a book, with Harry on the other side of the couch.  
  
"That, was incredibly wicked!" Harry said, still very happy about our victory.  
  
"Sure, that was weird though, that the Snitch was following you, Raie," Ginny answered, smiling at Harry.  
  
"That was odd, maybe the frizz from your hair made a static attraction," Hermione sneered, still thoroughly mad at me.  
  
"It's not frizzy Hermione," Ron said, quizedically.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to the library,"she said, glaring at me.  
  
"Why?"asked Ron, seeing the tension between me and Hermione.  
  
As Hermione explained, I found me and Ginny heading out of the portrait, and up to the library.  
  
"So, really, Raie, where on Earth were you last night?" Ginny asked.  
  
I held my tongue. I was not about to tell her about my crush on Snape, or the fact that I had "accidently" spent the night in his dungeons.  
  
"Raie, honestly, tell me,"Ginny said, taking a good look at me.  
  
As we entered the library, I grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her over to a quiet corner, with two studying chairs.  
  
"Ginny listen to me," I started, making up my mind to tell her.  
  
"What, come on, tell me, tell me!!!" she said, her face turning pink.  
  
"Alright, if you tell anyone, I'll seek revenge, and if you make fun of me…oh, I don't know what I would do to you yet." I said, seriously having second thoughts about telling her.  
  
"Trust me Raie, I wont tell anyone!"she said, turning anxious.  
  
"Alright…first, you need to know, that I sercretly fancy…"I said, stopping.  
  
"Wait, I know that one,"Ginny said turning a dark crimson, "you say his name in your sleep,"  
  
"WHAT?!"I yelled, and I heard a series of 'shhhs' from around the library.  
  
"You are ALWAYS saying 'Severus, Severus,' it drives me bonkers!" Ginny said.  
  
"Has anyone else heard?"I said, feeling myself start to tremble.  
  
"No, they haven't." Ginny said.  
  
I could'nt believe I said his name…IN MY SLEEP!!I couldn't believe it, oh, I will never get over this.  
  
"Speaking of…"Ginny started.  
  
Snape appeared from around a bookcase. I found myself blushing.  
  
"Miss. Black, Miss. Weasley,"he said, not looking at us, but continuing to look for a book.  
  
"Hello Professor," I answered, sneaking a glance at Ginny, who was snickering.  
  
"Shutup,"I hissed at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape said, turning to look at he pair of us.  
  
"Uh?"Ginny asked.  
  
"Miss Black, you just told me to 'shutup', and I have had it up to here with your attitude," he said sneering at me.  
  
"What?!"I asked, I didn't do anything.  
  
"Come with me, were going to figure out a horrible, gruesome detention."he said, gesturing toward the door.  
  
I rolled my eyes at Ginny, and headed toward the door.  
  
"Just go back to your dorm, Miss. Weasley,"Snape sneered.  
  
"Yes sir," Ginny answered, heading out the door, and winking at me.  
  
"Follow me, miss," Snape said, and headed off toward the hall.  
  
"Sir, I didn't say 'shutup' to you," I answered.  
  
He turned around abruptly, and walked back to me. He bent over and whispered in my ear "I know you didn't,"  
  
He turned, and walked down the hall.  
  
I paused, having an idea.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"he said, turning back to look at me.  
  
"Arent you going to walk with me," I said, grinning.  
  
  
  
Snape's P.O.V  
  
She wanted me to walk with her? I could hardly believe my ears. She, ACTUALLY wanted to walk with me. Or maybe she just wanted to get on my good side, either way, I got the benefit.  
  
"I suppose," I answered, and waited as she caught up.  
  
I opened the door to the staffroom, and gestured in.  
  
"Me, go in there?"she asked me, looking confused.  
  
"We need to talk,"I answered her, uncomfortably.  
  
"Good, I know," she answered with a smirk.  
  
Once inside, she took MY chair, and I took the chair next to her.  
  
"Now sir, what was it you wanted to talk about?"she asked me, still smirking.  
  
"If you really came for homework,"I said, breaking the ice.  
  
"Of course not, you must be really stupid to think that," she said, turning a good couple shades of red.  
  
"Ah,"I answered.  
  
"So, last night, why didn't you just wake me up?" she said, locking eyes with me.  
  
"I think you can figure that one out for yourself." I said, and she smiled at me. 


	7. Confessions

Alright, here is chapter 7!!Took me awhile to think up a good continuation thingy, but I managed…lol, here you are!Please R/R!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7-Confessions  
  
Raie's POV  
  
Ha, Snape must think I am an absolute moran! He must be one himself. It does not take a imbecile to figure out that a girl would not go to the meanest teacher in school for help…  
  
But, of course, I was still wondering why he never woke me up…  
  
"So, why didn't you wake me up?"I said leaning back in the chair, and studying the ceiling.  
  
"One, I didn't want to, you sleep peacefully, and two, I couldn't." he said.  
  
"Ah, you 'couldn't' what do you mean by that?"I said, still studying the ceiling. I found a spider, scurrying across it.  
  
"It's actually a very long story…"he said, and I heard him sigh.  
  
"Fine then, if you don't have enough common sense to answer one's questions, I will," I said, turning to look at him. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't need help on homework sir, I came down to see you," I said, and I felt myself overcome with heat.  
  
"Ah," he said.  
  
"Oh thanks, and anyway, if you cant make a confession, youre not worth it," I said, making up my mind to leave.  
  
He stood up, and got in my way. I looked up into his handsome face.  
  
"Sit down," he sneered, and I must have looked surprised, for he smirked.  
  
"Should I?" I said, and I didn't sit down.  
  
He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me into the chair. I took that as I probably should have sat down.  
  
"Alright, I didn't want to wake you up, because…" and he paused, and his pale skin turned crimson.  
  
"Hello?Are you going to tell me or not?"I asked, I really wanted to know, but something told me I already did.  
  
"No,"he answered.  
  
"Ugh!"I said, throwing up my hands, "Now I know why you never got married!Youre as stubborn as a mule! If anyone had affection toward you, you wouldn't know, you push everybody away!"I said, and I held my glare at his surprised face.  
  
But all of a sudden, I knew I shouldn't have said anything.  
  
He got up and walked over to me, and pointed his finger in my face, I was so afraid I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Listen to me, ok? I would have been married, to your mother in fact, if it hadn't been for stupid Sirius Black, he ruined everything for me," Snape's voice was shaky it actually sounded as if he might cry.  
  
"Still, it doesn't matter, you don't recognize love, that is probably the reason why she married Sirius, because she knew he loved her!"I said, and I could feel myself getting mad.  
  
"What do you mean?"he said, sneering at me, his face close to mine.  
  
"You wouldn't even know if someone loved you, I do, and you wouldn't know it, you don't give anyone a chance!"I said, I got up, and pushed him to the side and ran out of the teacher's lounge and down the hall. I don't believe he was following me.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As I ran past Draco Malfoy, he grabbed my arm and held his grip.  
  
"Running in the halls are we?"he said, staring into my eyes.  
  
I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"I think we should go to my head of house, he'll take away the most points…"he sneered at me.  
  
"What? No, no, Draco!"I said, pulling the other direction.  
  
"I may fancy you, but youre still a Gryffindor,"he said, pulling, with all his strength, back toward the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
Had he just said he fancied me? Oh well, I was thinking too fast, of a way to get lose, to think much of it.  
  
"Professor Snape!!?"Draco yelled, and it echoed through the halls, and Snape was surely to hear.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle came around the corner. I knew that my strength was no match for them.  
  
"Help me Crabbe, Goyle?"Draco said, breathing hard. I was making him tired.  
  
Crabbe came over and grabbed my arm, and dragged me as if I was a rag doll. I couldn't believe that I didn't even have enough strength to fight against him.  
  
"Professor Snape!"yelled Draco.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?"Snape's voice came.  
  
"I caught a maggot running through the hall," sneered Draco, and Crabbe pulled me harder.  
  
"Which house?"Snape's voice came, once again.  
  
"You're lucky day, sir, a Gryffindor,"Draco yelled.  
  
"Ah, as if I haven't had enough problems with Gryff …" he came around the corner, and paused as he saw me.  
  
"Sir, she was running through the halls," Draco said, with the worst sneer on his face.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"he said looking at me closely. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, sir, how many points?"Draco said, looking very giddy.  
  
"Oh shut up," I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Do you remember what happened last time you told someone to shutup?"Snape sneered at me.  
  
That is when I finally relized, he didn't like me like I liked him…or so I thought then  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shu…"but my voice was muffled because Crabbe had put his hand over my mouth.  
  
I was going to bite it, but I wasn't exactly sure where it had been.  
  
"Oh, let her go, and I will deal with her,"Snape said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes sir,"said Draco, who slapped my cheek as he walked by me.  
  
As I watched them walk away, I felt Snape put his hands on my shoulder.  
  
"You must think I'm predictable," he said quietly.  
  
"Not exactly," I said, watching Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle turn the corner.  
  
Snape came up behind me and put his hands on my waist.  
  
"You must," he said, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Professor, had you kissed me on my cheek the night I stayed in the dungeons?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes," he mumbled.  
  
"Good," I said, finding myself grinning, "I wasn't dreaming then,"  
  
He let go and turned me around. I almost melted as he looked into my eyes.  
  
"Sir, I hope I didn't get you mad,"I said, and I held myself back from crying.  
  
"No,you didn't, you could never get me mad,"he said, bending over and kissing me on my forehead.  
  
"Severus!" came a worried yell. I knew immediately, it was Professor McGonagall.  
  
Snape stepped back and yelled, "So don't do it again!" He smiled as McGonagall came around the corner.  
  
"Severus, oh, there you are," Professor McGonagall said, resting her arm on his shoulder. I relized only then, how tall Professor Snape was compaired to me.  
  
"What is it Minerva?"Snape said, looking at me, then Professor McGonagall.  
  
She reached over and whispered something in Snape's ear. I caught a few words, such as 'danger' and 'returned' and 'at Hogwarts'.  
  
"Sir, should I leave?" I said.  
  
He turned to, his face paler than snow. My eyes opened wide.  
  
"No one should walk alone during school now, come with us." He said, waving his hand, gesturing me next to them.  
  
All of a sudden there was a huge, eerie screech from below us. Snape quickly put his arm around me. Professor McGonagall saw, but I reckon she took it as a protecting gesture, and not a relationship one.  
  
All of a sudden, there were footsteps, coming up the stairwell to the left of us. I pushed myself closer into Snape. Professor McGonagall let out a long sigh. Professor Dumbledore was running up the stairs, and close behind him, was Harry. He looked just as surprised to see me, as I was to see him.  
  
"He's here," Dumbledore said outloud. Beside him, Harry was nodding.  
  
I looked from, Snape, to Dumbledore to Harry. "Who's here?"I asked, but I already at a pretty good guess.  
  
"Oh, good lord, You-Know-Who,"Professor McGonagal said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Voldemort?"I asked, Dumbledore nodded, and Professor McGonagall gasped.  
  
"How on Earth did he get in here?"I asked.  
  
"We don't know, that's the problem,"said Dumbledore seriously, "Severus, take Miss. Black, and Mr. Potter to the dungeons, while me and Minerva go and warn the students to go to the Great Hall, we'll meet there later…much later,"he said, looking wearing and old.  
  
Snape gestured for us to follow him. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I was in so much shock I could hardly believe it. Was Voldemort here to kill me? Just as he had killed my mother? Was that my fate?  
  
Snape was quite a good paces ahead of me and Harry.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Harry asked me, pulling me harder.  
  
"The library,"I answered him.  
  
"Ginny returned from the library an hour ago."Harry said, stopping and looking at me.  
  
"I'll explain later, come on!" I said, we had almost lost Snape.  
  
As the dungeon doors neared closer, a figure slipped by in the shadows. Harry let go of me, and grasped his forehead.  
  
"That was Voldemort wasn't it?" I asked him, touching his forehead.  
  
He nodded, and I yelled after Severus. Who turned around.  
  
"He went that way," I said, pointing to the door, heading toward the very bottom of the school.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked me, walking back toward us.  
  
"Voldemort went that way!!"I yelled, grabbing Harry's hand, and pulling him toward the door.  
  
"And you think you can conquer him?"he said, smirking at me.  
  
"Obviously," I said, not turning to look at him.  
  
"I'll go first,"Harry started, and pushed open the door. Once he was inside, he closed the door.  
  
Snape came up behind me, and rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
"You can't go," he said in my ear.  
  
"And what are you going to do, to stop me,"I asked, reaching for the door.  
  
He grabbed my hand, and turned me around. I looked into his eyes, and he planted the softest kiss on my lips.  
  
"I'm coming with you two," he said, his face still very close to mine.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you were," I said, and grabbed his hand, and opened the door. 


	8. False Alarm

Haha, well, now here is chapter 8, it gets a little more..um, 'sexuall'…actually not really no, but Snape and Raie get closer, I can tell you that, good times, good times…please R/R!!!!  
  
Chapter 8-False Alarm  
  
Snape's pov  
  
Harry was quite away ahead of me and Raie. And Raie was still pulling me by my hand.  
  
"Raie, slow down,"I said, and she turned around.  
  
"Youre not that old," she said, in a joking way.  
  
"I know, but youre still going too fast,"I said, looking her in her beautiful grey eyes.  
  
"You don't want us to catch up to Harry, do you?"she said, smiling sweetly at me. That wasn't exactly why I wanted her to slow down, but I suppose it was a good enough reason.  
  
"Alright,"she said, walking back to me and putting him arm around my waste.  
  
I looked down at her. And I reliazed how short she was.  
  
"What?"she asked, "it's not my fault I'm shorter than you," she said. I kissed her on her forehead, and put my arm on her shoulder.  
  
As we walked down the hall, we heard strange and odd noises. Raie wrapped her arms around me when she heard a sound of a eerie scrape.  
  
But when she heard a scream, she let go, and took off ahead of me. And I worked my old, 40 year old muscles to keep up with her.  
  
Raie and I reached Harry, who was frozen with fear.  
  
"Look,"he whispered, pointing straight ahead, at four ghostly figures.  
  
"Oh my god,"said Raie, and I finally noticed what was going on.  
  
There, in front of our faces, were the four ghosts of the Original Hogwartins.  
  
"Look,"said the tallest female ghost, "we have intruders," she gestured to where the three of us were standing.  
  
Raie gasped and ran over to me. I put my arm around her, and Harry proceded to the other side of her.  
  
"We aren't intruders,"Raie spoke bravely.  
  
"I know who you are,"said the shortest, and plumpest ghost.  
  
"You do?"Raie asked, obviously surprised.  
  
"I do, Raie Victoria Black,"said the plump witch, smiling politely.  
  
"I know you, Helga Hufflepuff," Raie said, forcing a brave smile on her face.  
  
"Ah, you do…and you must be the famous Harry Potter,"said Helga, working her way over to where Harry was standing  
  
"Yes," he said, his voice shaking. He was almost as brave as his father, I thought to myself.  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter is here?"came a raspy voice, and out of the shadows came Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Raie gasped, and I pulled her closer to me.  
  
"Ah Severus, one of my better housed students," Salazar said, standing infront of me, only up to my neck.  
  
"I'm head of house sir," I answered.  
  
"Wonderful, leading the Gryffindor's to the ground, I hope," Salazar rasped at me.  
  
"Oh, please, Salazar, enough competition," said a strong, handsome voice. From behind a chair appeared Godric Gryffindor. Raie obviously found him handsome, for I felt her body next to me contrast, and slip.  
  
I slapped her shoulder, and she straightened up.  
  
"What are you doing in our leir?"Rowena Ravenclaw said, pointing a finger at Raie's nose.  
  
"We followed Voldemort,"Raie answered.  
  
"That was not Thomas, that was me. I felt, since being cramped up in here for 1,000 years, I needed a stroll through Hogwarts,"Salazar answered, almost tauntingly.  
  
"I have the same effect on Harry as Thomas does,"Salazar continued, stepping toward Harry, and touching his forehead. Harry clasped his hand over his scar, and I watched as Raie wrapped her free arm around his waist, to prevent him from falling.  
  
"Only because he is your heir,"Raie said smartly. I was so surprised that Raie knew about Thomas Riddle, being the heir to Slytherin.  
  
"Well leave,now, and there will be now harm to Hogwarts,"said Rowena, almost sneering.  
  
"Yes m`am."said Raie, and she grabbed Harry's hand and pulling him toward the way we entered. I walked behind them.  
  
"Are you alright?"Raie asked, looking at Harry.  
  
"I don't know,"Harry answered. All of a sudden Harry's body went limp. Raie wrapped her arms around his waist once again.  
  
"Harry, youre not ok, Severus, help me," Raie said, her face pale and sweaty.  
  
I hurried over, and Raie put Harry's arm around my shoulder, and Raie went on the other side, and did the same. Harry's body was still limp, and his words were choppy.  
  
"What…is…wrong…with…me?"Harry asked.  
  
As we neared the door, Raie hurried up the pace.  
  
She swung open the door, and Harry returned to his normal state.  
  
"Youre all right!"she said, throwing her arms around him, and he hugged her back. This was out of friendship I thought, oops, hoped to myself.  
  
Harry all of a sudden turned to me, and said "thank you,"  
  
"Your welcome, but, there is no..uh…" I started. Harry was still, not an aquantence yet.  
  
"I know sir," he answered.  
  
Raie pov  
  
Harry still looked pale as we walked down the hall, to the Great Hall. Snape directed us to a back entrance, and we entered there.  
  
Dumbledore hurried over, and Snape explained everything that had happened.  
  
Dumbledore looked so surprised, I thought his beard might drop off his face, his mouth was hanging open so far.  
  
Dumbledore exited the Great Hall, and I took a spot next to Snape at the high table. Harry went to join Ron and Hermione, who were at the very back of the Great Hall. I knew better not to go there, Hermione was still mad at me, even though, I cant seem to remember what I did wrong.  
  
"Youre very brave,"Snape said, taking my hand, and holding it under the table so no one could see it.  
  
"I did that for my friend,"I answered bravely, "when someone else is in danger, I find myself braver."  
  
"I think youre brave anyway," he said, slowly caressing my hand.  
  
Dumbledore entered once again, and Snape automatically let go of my hand. He stood up in front of the school, and announced "There is no danger anymore, you may all return to your houses and your Professor will announce anything further,"  
  
At that moment, the whole school seemed to file out of the school, in one big shuffle.  
  
"I'll send you an owl,"Snape said to me.  
  
I stood up, and he took my hand and kissed it. As I walked away, he winked and I hurried to chase after Ginny, who was standing with Fred and George. As I rushed up, Fred swept me up in a hug. I looked back, and saw Snape. I shook my head. I still wanted him, and he knew it.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Fred, who looked sincerely worried.  
  
"I was fine, and so was Harry," I looked over at Harry, who winked. I smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, we were fine," said Harry, who walked over, and wrapped his arm around my waist.  
  
That is when, I knew, trouble would start. 


	9. Deep and Dark

Hey!!!Ok, well that wasn't exactly one of my 'greater' chapters, but that's ok, isn't it? Well, anyway, in the previous chapter, we learn that Snape really does fancy Raie, in the meanwhile, so does Draco, who even tells her. But at the very end of the chapter, Raie seems to realize that Harry may also have feelings for her too.  
  
Chapter 9-Deep and Dark.  
  
Raie pov  
  
That night, I feel asleep remembering the soft kiss that Snape gave me. And now matter how much how much I wanted him, I knew, that no one would approve of it. I felt though, deep down in my heart, I needed to tell someone what happened. Be it Ginny, or anyone who sends me an owl, I felt that if I did not tell anyone, I would not feel right. Ginny, I thought, making up my mind, should be the one I tell.  
  
"Ginny," I whispered into the dark.  
  
"Whoah, what?!"she said, and I saw her form sit up in bed.  
  
"Ginny, come here," I said, whispering over to her. I watched as she got up, and walked over to me.  
  
I got out of bed, and made my way over to the window sill. I stood staring, I still had not received an owl from Snape.  
  
"Is there a problem?"Ginny said, making her way over to me. At that very moment, I realized that I was so short, I was even shorter than Ginny.  
  
"No, I need to tell you something," I started.  
  
"What is it?Oh, and what kind of detention did Snape give you?"Ginny asked, looking down at me.  
  
"Exactly what I wanted to talk about,"I said, and I felt myself turning red. Ginny noticed.  
  
"Oh my lord, what is it?"she said.  
  
"It seems, to me, that, uh…" I mumbled, why was it so hard to tell her? She was one of my best friends.  
  
"You aren't telling me he likes you, are you? You're just a student Raie,"Ginny said, her face turning serious.  
  
"Ginny…he kissed me,"I said, and I actually smiled.  
  
"He what?!Professor Snape kissed you? Where?"Ginny said, her face pinkening.  
  
"Three places," I said.She took it the wrong way.  
  
"Oh geez, Raie, what did you do?" Ginny said, holding back a giggle.  
  
"No, no, not like that, he kissed my first on my cheek, then my forehead,and then…"I paused, trying to relive the moment.  
  
"The lips?"she asked me, saying 'lips' softly.  
  
"Yes," I said, and I looked down at the ground.  
  
"Raie, you don't know what youre getting yourself into,"she started, "Do you have any idea what goes through a mans' mind? You obviously don't, you never know what Snape wants to do to you!" she finished, I actually thought she sounded too adult like, much reminding me of Hermione.  
  
"Oh really Ginny, Snape doesn't want to do that,"I said.  
  
"Yet…"Ginny finished, "Can we talk about this in the morning? I think I need to sleep on this," she said, and headed toward her bed.  
  
"Its not youre decision," I whispered after her, and I saw her shake her head.  
  
I layed there, trying to put myself to sleep, but I just couldn't. I decided to write an owl, to Snape. I reached under my bed, for my school bag, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. I sat up in my bed, and tried to think of something to write. All of a sudden I heard tapping at my window. It was an owl.  
  
I got up, and made my way to the window, and opened it. The owl dropped the note in my hand, and flew off. I quickly hurried back to my bed, and opened the note, it read:  
  
Dear Raie,  
  
I was thinking about you again. Oh, it may seem pathetic, but for some reason, you appeal to me. Your beauty and strength intimidate me, and I absolutely adore your company. But, there is a problem, I sent an owl to my younger brother Corvus, and he told me how much trouble I would be in for having a relationship with a student (if that's what you want,)and I thought, what if it was secret? No one has to know. But, if you feel that we should just keep our adoration for each other to a minimum, and be friends, I will understand. I just want to be with you…  
  
1 Severus Snape  
  
  
  
I almost dropped the letter, I re-read the lines, ' I just want to be with you…' over and over again. He really did fancy me. And it seemed so hopeful. The whole thing, about him going to his brother, and a secret relationship, made me feel, 'dangerous'.  
  
I picked up my quill and parchment and immediately wrote back.  
  
  
  
Dear Professor S. Snape,  
  
You really feel that way? I have never had any one return my affections.. I don't know what it is about you, but you seem warm and kind, and as you say… 'I just want to be with you' and the whole relationship would have to be a secret, I mean honestly, what would Professor Dumbledore say? Or any students, and you must also remember who my father is. But, I don't know, I just…oh geez, I don't know, I just want to be near you again.  
  
2 Raie Black  
  
I signaled for my owl, Doubus, a male, snowy white owl. He flew over, and I tied the note to his claw. I whispered "Severus Snape" and Doubus took off.  
  
I watched dive toward the dungeons' windows. And I saw him fly in one. I was hoping Snape would get it soon, and write back…fast.  
  
But, I felt myself tiring. I crawled into bed, and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I woke up immediately. The dorm was empty. Not even Ginny was there. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8:00, and breakfast had started thirty minutes ago. I quickly dressed into my school uniform, only to remember it was Saturday. I un-dressed, and slipped on a black pleated skirt, and a sweat vest. I put on my knee socks, and headed down the stairs, hopping on one foot to get my shoe on. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, was Harry. Had he waited for me? I was hoping not.  
  
"Good morning Harry," I said, walking past him, still trying to buckle up my shoe.  
  
"Good morning Raie," Harry said.  
  
I pushed open the portrait, and started walking in front of Harry. I didn't feel comfortable at the moment walking with him.  
  
"Raie, are you mad at me?" Harry asked, grabbing my arm, and stopping me.  
  
"No, of course not, why do you think that?" I said, starting to walk again. But he stopped me once more.  
  
"Because, I mean, look at you, youre not even walking with me," he said, and he actually looked disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I'm side tracked." I said.  
  
"Why? Is it because you are thinking about where you were yesterday, when we thought you were at the library?"he said. I stopped and looked at him.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I just shook my head, and continued walking.  
  
"Raie, is that what it is?"Harry said, running to catch up.  
  
"No," I answered, as we reached the doors, to the Great Hall.  
  
He opened the big wooden door, and I followed him to where Hermione and Ron were sitting. But I didn't feel like enduring what Hermione had to say to me. So I stopped, and squeezed myself between Fred and George. Fred looked extremely surprised.  
  
"Good morning," he said cheerfully, handing me a muffin.  
  
"Thank you," I said, but I didn't feel hungry. I set it down on Lee Jordan's plate, and he picked it up and started eating it.  
  
I looked around, and I saw Snape, staring right at me. I smiled, and I saw him grin back with relief. I winked at him, and I returned to my breakfast.  
  
"You know what Lee, I want that back," I said smiling.  
  
He laughed, and so did Fred and George.  
  
"Are you really sure you want that back?" George said, poking me on my side.  
  
"I'm pretty positive," I said.  
  
"All right," Lee said, shrugging and handed me what was left of the muffin. I took it, and it all fell apart. Fred, George and Lee laughed, and I could not help laughing too.  
  
"Here, take this back," I said, throwing the muffin crumbs at him.  
  
"Oh, excusssse me,"said Lee, and he picked up some egg and threw it at me.  
  
"Alright, let's go,"I said, standing up, I took a glass of pumpkin juice and I dumped it in on his face.  
  
Lee Jordan stood up, and we started throwing food at each other. By now other students had noticed and were laughing. Fred and George joined in. Each picking up a handful of hashbrowns,and rubbing them in Lee's and my face. Ron stood up, and started flinging jelly from his spoon. We had started something.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Snape coming up, with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Snape grabbed my arm, and turned me around.  
  
"Alright, who started all of this??"Snape yelled, and the whole school shut up immediately.  
  
Hermione, stood up, proper and dainty, and said loudly "Raie started it,"  
  
Professor McGonagall came over and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the Great Hall. Snape and Professor Dumbledore followed.  
  
"To my office," Dumbledore said, and I turned around and looked at him, and I am pretty sure I saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
Snape started blabbering on about responsibility.  
  
"You should know better than to start a fight, let alone a food fight, how irresponsible is that? We are disappointed," Snape continued, sneering. I could feel Professor McGonagall's hands digging into my arm.  
  
We came upon a Gargoyle, and Dumbledore yelled, "Popsicle Treats," and it jumped aside. Professor McGonagall pushed me forward, toward a spiraling staircase. As we went up, I looked back at Snape who had a smirk on his face. He was actually amused also.  
  
We entered Dumbledore's office, and McGonagall directed me into the chair infront of his desk. Dumbledore sat in his chair and McGonagall and Snape stood to the side of him.  
  
"Now Raie, really, what happened?"Dumbledore said, actually sounding joyous.  
  
"I started a food fight…not a purpose sir, it was actually Lee Jordan," I said, looking back at Snape, who raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Now, you wont get a punishment, well, maybe a detention. Snape will give you that detention, but you must learn to control, your…childish urges?"Dumbledore said.  
  
"Now, I will leave you to Snape for your detention," Dumbledore continued.  
  
"But, we will expect better behavior from you next time," McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes sir, m'am."I said, and watched as they made their way out of the office, and Snape took a seat in Professor Dumbledore's chair.  
  
"I wont go too hard on you, but they are depending on me to give you a detention."he said.  
  
"I understand,"I said, smiling at him.  
  
"I got you owl last night," he said, smiling sweetly at me.  
  
"Alright, well I got yours," I said, smirking at him.  
  
"Oh come here, brat," he said, and I knew he was joking.  
  
I walked over to him and sat on his lap. And I layed my legs over the side of the chair, and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"So, what is my detention?"I asked him, and I gave him his first kiss from me. I planted a soft kiss on his cheek, which was, to my surprise, warm.  
  
"I think, cleaning up my dungeons should be sufficient."he said, looking into my eyes.  
  
"It sounds alright to me," I said, and I smiled at him.  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, and I jumped off his lap, and made my way back to the chair.  
  
"Enter,"said Snape.  
  
Dumbledore entered and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Have we figured out a detention yet?"he said, walking over beside Snape.  
  
"Raie as agreed to clean my dungeons,"Snape said.  
  
"Sounds alright to me,"Dumbledore said, "youre excused,"  
  
"Thank you sir," I said, I nodded and exited. I found myself running down the corridor to speak to Ginny, as soon as possible. 


	10. On the Road to Betrayal

Haha, I cant believe how horrible that chapter was, lol, I tried, anyway, chapter 10…mmm, I will give you a little inside. Snape and Raie get caught in an embarrassing position (be it this chapter or the next) and Harry will do something spontaneous, that will surprise Raie. Draco will…well, wouldn't you like to know. Hermione will explain to Raie, what is bothering her, and well…Remus Lupin returns, and falls in love with…come on, you can guess!!!!  
  
Chapter 10-On the road to Betrayal  
  
I found myself speeding down the hall. I passed Peeves, who threw something at me, but I'm not quite sure what exactly it was. Ginny was standing by the portrait.  
  
"Whoah, slow down Raie," Ginny said, putting her hands out in front of me, to slow me down.  
  
I was running so fast, I slid into her. I grabbed her neck to slow me down.  
  
"Sorry, Ginny!"I said apologetically.  
  
"That's all right," she said, rubbing her neck.  
  
"I have to talk to you now!"I said, grabbing her wrist. I said the password (Doonkey Flunkar) and I pulled Ginny up to our dorms. The dorm was deserted.  
  
"Listen, I have to tell you something,"I said, feeling my heart rate quicken.  
  
"Oh dear, what did Snape do to you?"Ginny said, looking me square in the eyes.  
  
"Nothing Ginny!Oh come on, really, you don't think he'd do anything?"I asked, seriously thinking about what she had said.  
  
"I honestly think he might, don't get me wrong Raie, but he is an adult, and well…" she said, and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well, I don't think he'd do anything…ok, but, I have a detention with him tomorrow,"I started, but Ginny interrupted me.  
  
"Raie, if he does anything to you, get out of there, fast!"  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, he isn't going to do anything, honestly!" I said, she must have insane vision of what Snape wants to do to me.  
  
"Alright, then I will believe he is a good man, and he wont do anything, happy?"Ginny said, sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks, that will work," I said smiling, and she forced a smile back.  
  
"Anyway, Raie, the Gryffindor fourth and fifth years have Defense Against the Dark Arts next," Ginny started, "Our new teacher is here,"  
  
"Joy," I said sarcastically.  
  
* * * * * *** * * *  
  
Ginny and I ran down the hall, fearing we would be late for class, and the new teacher. Ginny lead, for I didn't know where it was. All of a sudden, Harry, Ron and Hermione came around an opposite corner, and me and Ron collided.  
  
"You should really watch were you are going,"Hermione sneered at me.  
  
"Oh shut up," Harry and Ron said at the same time. I saw Hermione turn pale. She looked as if she were going to cry. All of a sudden she turned, and ran toward the class room door.  
  
"Sorry," Ron apologized to me.  
  
"That's all right," I answered back.  
  
"Ugh, it's just that I've"(Harry interrupted with "We've") "right, 'we've' had it up to here with Hermione's attitude."Ron said.  
  
"I think she is sincerely jealous of you Raie,"Harry said, his eyes glowing.  
  
"Well that's great, like I really want her mad at me,"I answered, sarcastically.  
  
"Hello?!We should get to class,"Ginny reminded us, and we walked through the door and entered.  
  
"You can sit with us,"Harry said, and I took a spot near the side of the room, between Ron and Harry. Hermione sat across the room, alone, behind Lavender Brown, and Pavarti Patil, who waved over at me, and I waved back.  
  
"So where is our new teacher?"asked Ron out loud.  
  
All of the sudden, the door banged open, and a tall, handsome young man fell through the door, all the possessions in his hands fell.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" the class shouted.  
  
Had they said 'Lupin' as in Remus Lupin? One of my father's friends? I could hardly believe it. I had never seen him before. I leaned over to Harry.  
  
"Is that Remus Lupin?"I asked, and Harry nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"As is our father's friend,"Harry said.  
  
"Hello class,"said Lupin, as he staggered toward the front of the room.  
  
Harry leaned behind me, and said to Ron, "He looks a lot healthier from the last time we saw him,"  
  
"No kidding," Ron whispered back.  
  
"How have you all been? Two long years, too long really," he said, standing in front of the class. I'll take roll, although I remember all of you,so when I call your name, raise your hand."he said, smiling out at the class. I could tell, by their attitude that they really enjoyed this teacher.  
  
"Black, Raie."called Lupin  
  
I slowly raised my hand. As he looked around the class, he stopped when he saw me. His eyes got real wide. I figured immediately that he thought I was my mother. I distinctly heard him whisper "Victoria?" but not loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
He continued down the list with "Brown, Lavender; Finnigan, Seamus; Granger, Hermione; Longbottom, Neville;Patil, Pavarti; Potter, Harry; Pusian, Tony; Weasley, Ginny and Weasley, Ron"  
  
"Seems that everyone here is a old face,"said Lupin, smiling up at the class.  
  
"Not everyone,"said Hermione, standing up. I immediately knew she was going to say something sarcastic.  
  
"No, I believe everyone is,"said Lupin, bending down for his briefcase.  
  
"No, not everyone sir, you forgot about Raie,"Hermione said, pointing at me. I could feel myself blushing. To the right of me, I saw Harry scowling at her.  
  
"Oh, well, I think I might know her,"said Lupin not looking up at the class.  
  
And, I had to endure Hermione's smirks all through DADA.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Raie pov  
  
I went stomping back up to the dorm alone. I couldn't stand Hermione, was she always so ignorant? Ron and Harry had both told me she was such a nice person. I didn't exactly think so my self.  
  
"Miss. Black,"called a voice from behind me, and I turned around to see Remus Lupin.  
  
"Sir, um, Professor Lupin."I answered.  
  
"I need to ask you something," he said, looking at me seriously.  
  
"Go right ahead sir,"I replied.  
  
"First, you are Victoria's daughter, aren't you?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes sir, I am." I answered him, why was I not surprised he was asking me this?  
  
"And second, your father is Sirius…"he stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Yes sir, I know my father is Sirius Black, evicted murderer who escaped from Azkaban, but he really didn't kill anyone, and he didn't betray Harry's parents, that would be Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail," I finished with a breath.  
  
Lupin's eyes were wide with amazement.  
  
"You didn't think I knew that did you?"I asked him.  
  
"No, I didn't, well I just wanted to know, see you tomorrow in class,"he said, and turned the other direction.  
  
"Yes sir,"I called after him.  
  
"Hello Professor," I heard Harry say, as I turned around to see him run past Professor Lupin.  
  
"Raie, there you are, I have been looking for you all over,"he said, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Why?" I asked him, afraid of what was coming.  
  
"Raie, I have to tell you something,"he said, looking into my eyes, and at that moment I decided I should run, but for some reason, I couldn't.  
  
He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me on the lips. Then he looked me in the eyes, and said  
  
"Raie, I have secretly admired you…."  
  
I escaped him and headed straight for the dungeons, where I could find Snape.  
  
I ran along a narrow passage way, until I turned the corner and ran smack into Snape. I accidently and pushed him over, and now I was laying on top of him.  
  
"Sir!"I said, getting up, and helping him to his feet. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, honestly,"  
  
"That's alright," he said, brushing off his robes, "I didn't mind at all,"  
  
"Oh, I bet you didn't." I said, smiling at him.  
  
"Was there something you wanted?"he asked me.  
  
I was gathering all my courage to do what Harry had just done to me. I felt my self hyperventilating. And then it stopped. I knew only then, I had enough courage.  
  
I grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips, and I felt him kiss me back. He wrapped his arms around me and we kissed. I was so surprised he had kissed me back, I almost fainted in his arms. I wanted to stay like this forever, but he finally let go, and looked into my eyes.  
  
"I wish you would call me Severus," he said, smiling.  
  
I could feel myself weakening. He just made me feel that way. I wanted to stay with him forever. I knew that, I may actually love him.  
  
"Only…"I said, seeing my chance to kiss him again. Exactly what I wanted.  
  
"Only what?"he said, resting his hands on my waist.  
  
"Only if you kiss me like that again," I said smiling. He immediately planted his lips on me, and kissed me. I could feel myself feeling light as air, once again.  
  
He pulled back and asked, "What is my name?"  
  
I smiled back, "Severus," I answered.  
  
"Thank you," he smiled at me.  
  
I could feel myself starting to tear.  
  
"What is it Raie?"he said, wiping away my tears with his finger.  
  
"I just cant believe it,"I said, feeling myself starting to get emotional.  
  
"Believe what?"he said, looking down into my eyes.  
  
"I don't know, I just…"I stopped, I found myself flung into his arms, and he was patting my head.  
  
"Raie, please don't cry," he said.  
  
All of a sudden there was a crash, and Snape automatically let go of me. I wiped my eyes, and turned to see a dark shape pass infront of us. We both stopped dead. 


	11. Suicidal Black

My parents are such losers! They would not let me upload my chapters, it's pathetic…geez, their evil. Well here is chapter 11, and it starts in Snape's point of view.  
  
Chapter 11-Suicidal Black  
  
Raie stood there, her eyes wide with worry. Had someone seen us? You have no idea how much trouble I would be in, if someone had seen us.  
  
"You don't reckon anyone saw us?"Raie said looking up at me. I shook my head, and looked to where the figure had disappeared.  
  
"Or so you think,"said a voice, and I looked at Raie, and her face turned pale.  
  
"This figures," she said, walking right towards where the figure had gone, she went and smacked the air, except she hit something, and that something, yelled "Ow!"  
  
"I cant believe you!"Raie said, growling at nothing. I raised an eyebrow, what was she doing?  
  
She pulled on something and there stood Draco Malfoy. I almost passed out. One of my own students, even in my own house, had seen me. I felt my insides twist.  
  
"I actually didn't mean to see that,"Draco smirked at Raie, who crossed her arms, and shook her head.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't,"she sneered back at him.  
  
I watched as Raie pushed Draco up against the wall with all her might. She raised her fist to punch him, but I grabbed her wrist before she could.  
  
"He's not worth it,"I said to Raie, whose face was full of fury.  
  
"Oh yes he is,"she snarled at Draco, who, to my surprise looked scared of Raie.  
  
"Don't hit me,"he said, and I heard his voice tremble slightly.  
  
"And what are you going to do, if I do?"Raie said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Just don't,"he said, bringing up his arm to shield his face.  
  
"Well, you saw something you weren't supposed to,"she said, closing in on Draco, who looked as if he could faint from fear.  
  
"I didn't mean to, but I was looking for you,"he said, and Raie lowered her fist. Draco's face went into a smile.  
  
"I knew you couldn't hit me,"he continued, in a sneer. Raie lifter her fist, and smashed Draco's nose. Draco's eyes got real big, as he put his hand up to his nose, feeling the blood.  
  
"I thought you ought to know, I would,"she said.  
  
"Professor, you aren't going to let her do this to me are you?"Draco said, wiping his bloody nose on his robes.  
  
"I might actually, you saw something that, you weren't,"I said, stepping next to Raie.  
  
"Well its not my fault that I saw it, its almost illegal isn't?"Draco said, rubbing his nose.  
  
Raie dropped her fist. And I watched as Draco's eyes started to water from pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco,"she said, and put her hands to her hand.  
  
"Raie, I deserved it,"he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
I watched jealously as Draco pulled Raie into a hug. As I watched, I wasn't sure if she returned it or not. But I watched closely,incase Draco tried to pull something. I couldn't believe my jealousy. I was burning with anger and anxiety inside. It was pathetic, I was falling in love with fourteen year old. I should have seen this coming.  
  
"Draco, I'm really, really sorry,"she said, and I had to endure Malfoy trying to calm Raie down.  
  
"Its fine, I wont tell what I saw, I actually find it…"he said, and Raie stepped back, and stood next to me.  
  
"Find it kind of, what?"Raie said, and I saw her get that sarcastic smirk on her face.  
  
"Daring actually,"he said, smiling back.  
  
"Yet, how do we know that you wont tell anyone?"Raie asked, just before I was about to say something similar.  
  
"I wouldn't, its much to amusing."he said, and Raie put her hands on her hips.  
  
"And if you do?"I said, stepping up next to Raie.  
  
He looked shocked that I had actually spoken up. I smirked at the surprised look on his face.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy?"I said. And Raie nodded.  
  
"You can curse me, or something, because I have a secret, that we could negotiate."he said, with an evil smile on his face. Whatever he was going to tell me, he should get in trouble for. Then again, so should me and Raie.  
  
"I cheated on the last three exams sir,"he said, and he actually looked embarrassed.  
  
"So, what your telling us, is that if we promise not to tell about cheating, you wont tell about…um, us?"Raie said uncomfortably.  
  
"Exactly,"Draco smiled, "Now, it's late, and I am going to walk you back to Gryffindor Tower,"  
  
I watched as Draco grabbed Raie's arm and started dragging her. She turned around and blew a kiss. I smiled back. I knew, that someone, much younger than me, is going to sweep Raie off her feet, and I will be left with a broken heart, most unfortunately.  
  
  
  
Raie pov  
  
This was just wonderful. Now someone knew about me and Snape, and the best person to know too, Draco Malfoy, who unfortunately as a huge grudge against me.  
  
"This is so juicy, ahh…"said Draco, interlocking arms with me.  
  
"What is?"I asked him. I decided not too struggle with him. He already had one against me.  
  
"This whole you and Snape thing. It's great. Oh, I just cant get over it!" he said, looking down at me.  
  
I felt my feelings getting hurt. I couldn't believe him, was he making fun of me? Or what in the world was he getting at?  
  
I started shaking my head in disapproval.  
  
"What is it?"he asked, stopping to look at me. All I could think was don't kiss me, don't kiss me.  
  
"I just cant believe you,"I said. He cupped his hand under my chin and kissed me. And it was a sensual, and I started feeling guilty. Draco was a good kisser, but it didn't feel the same when Snape kissed me.  
  
"Good night," he whispered in my ear, and turned away and ran.  
  
I walked up to the portrait, said the password, entered the common room and plopped myself on a chair. I closed my eyes. I felt terrible.  
  
"Raie?"asked a voice, I opened one of my eyes, to see Hermione standing in front of me.  
  
"Oh great, now what do you have to pick on me for?"I asked her, opening both of my eyes, and she actually looked hurt. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm here to apologize to you,"she said, sitting down next to me.  
  
"Oh, for what?"I said sarcastically, I wasn't exactly in the mood to hear what she had to say.  
  
"For being so rude and mean to you, you didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault,"she said, trying hard to apologize and keep her good nature, that I never knew, mind you.  
  
"and…?"I asked, closing my eyes.  
  
"The reason I was so horrible to you was because I thought you were taking away my best friends,"she said, and I opened my eyes, to see her starting to tear.  
  
I was shocked. She actually thought I was taking Harry and Ron away? It sounded pathetic, but yet…  
  
"It's alright, I've messed with everyone else, what's new?"I said throwing up my hands.  
  
I curled myself on the couch, as Hermione continued her apologies. I took no notice of them. I was thinking of Draco's kiss, and the kisses from Snape. And the one Harry had surprised me with. It was all so overwhelming. I was fed up with my life. It was such a terrible feeling.  
  
"Hermione,"I interrupted.  
  
She stopped and looked at me.  
  
"What is the fastest way to commit suicide?"I said, getting up and running out of the portrait as fast as I could, not waiting for her to answer me, and I left her to figure out what I meant.  
  
I ran faster, as I looked for away up to the Owlery. It was the highest point of the towers. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. All the things I had got in life; millions of Galleons, a Firebolt, an offer for a Quidditch team, the man I wanted in life, and well, two I didn't. But I had been treated so fairly, until now, who was out to get me?  
  
I turned the corner, and sprinted up the stairs to the Owlery. Doubus, my owl, flew over to me immediately.  
  
"Not now, Doubus," I said depressdidly* is that a word?  
  
I looked out the window. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps, of more than one person, running up to the stairs.  
  
Oh shit, I thought to myself. Hermione had figured it out faster then I had wanted her too.  
  
The Owlery door banged open, and in popped Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. I looked out the window and made up my mind to jump. But Fred got there before I could fling myself out the window.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"he said, standing in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulder and shaking me.  
  
"Its over!"I yelled. I started crying. And I turned to run toward the window, but Fred grabbed me around the waist.  
  
"Stop it!"Hermione screamed, "Raie, stop it, youre scaring me!"she said, and she started to cry.  
  
I just wanted to end it all. It was too much for me. I was overwhelmed, and I couldn't take anymore of this.  
  
Once again the Owlery door burst open again, and in walked Draco, who looked scared to death.  
  
I started to cry. I couldn't believe this. I tried to get toward the window, but I could tell there was no way that Fred was going to let go of me.  
  
"Just let me do it," I pleaded to Fred, who tightened his grip.  
  
"Someone get Dumbledore!"Ginny screeched.  
  
"No!Just let me do this,"I said, flinging myself toward the window, but Fred held his grip.  
  
Ginny ran out of the Owlery, and I knew immediately she was going to get Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall.  
  
George came up next, seeing that I was making Fred tired.  
  
"People!Just let me do it, and I wont get anyone else mad at me,"I said, crying my eyes out. George obviously knew how to get to me better. He pulled me into the most comforting hug I had ever been in.  
  
"Is that what this is about?"Ron said, stepping closer to me.  
  
"No.."I said, but George was muffling me.  
  
"Yes it is," Harry said, stepping forward.  
  
"No its not, I'm just not meant to be here," I said, and pulled myself toward the window, but George was extremely strong, and I was no match.  
  
"Yes it is, it's because I kissed you,"Harry said. The whole Owlery went dead still. I stopped sobbing, and struggling.  
  
"You did what?"said Ginny and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Its not your fault Harry," I said, making my move toward the window, and to my surprise, George wasn't holding me.  
  
As Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry argued, I snuck my way toward the window. I looked down, and it seemed much farther than I thought. I was gathering all my strength, and I just stood there, looking down. I could just jump any time, and they wouldn't notice at all, much to engrossed in their conversation.  
  
The only person who seemed to realize what I was going to do was Draco, but her was much to frozen with fear to say anything.  
  
The Owlery door opened, and I counted 10 seconds, and then made my mind up to jump. I took my first step off, and I heard them scream behind me. But someone, strong, grabbed me around my waist, and pulled me up. I cannot remember anything, for then, I passed out. 


	12. The recovery from Death

FINALLY! I got another chapter up!!!And if feels hella good.lol anyway, here you go.enjoy NO REFUNDS  
  
Chapter 12- One monstrously stupid plan  
  
Raie's p.o.v  
  
Maybe I was dead. There were bright lights, I could see them through my eyelids. I opened my eyes slightly. Guess I wasn't dead, or there was Hermione, sitting with her fingers in her mouth. Harry was sitting next to a strange, yet handsome man.  
  
"Is she waking up?"came a strange voice. I quickly shut my eyes.  
  
"What happened?It was as if,she just.snapped."came a voice that I recognized, it was Ron's.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was trying to apologise to her, and she looked all pale and worried. Then all of a sudden she said 'Do you know the quickest way to commit suicide."Hermione said, and her voice sounded shakey, as if she had been crying.  
  
"What were you apologizing for?"Snape's voice growled. Snape. His voice. Maybe I should open my eyes.  
  
Snape. I was so incredibly happy that he was there. And that fact that he WAS there, made me feel even better. It was because he cared. And I loved him for that. I was the only one who actually saw the real Snape. Not the mean and greasy and stubborn Snape, but the caring and understanding one. And it was great that I have him.  
  
"I was apologizing because."she paused, why?  
  
"Lupin!!" came Professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
A bunch of voices were communing. I stirred, and opened my eyes.  
  
Everyone was standing around Professor Lupin. Slowly Hermione turned around and realized I was awak.  
  
"Raie!!!"she yelled. She ran over to my bedside, and through her arms around me.  
  
What was this?Was she crying?  
  
"Ah.Raie"said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Everyone was now facing me. Harry and Ron looked extremely surprised. Hermione, her arms still thrown around me, was crying. Lupin and the mysterious man were talking. But what got me the most was Snape's expression. He looked almost.disgusted.  
  
"Raie, your ok!!!"came Ron's voice. He came and stood beside me.  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but walked to the opposite side of the bed and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Now.Miss Raie."came Professor McGonagall's voice. I sat up straight.  
  
"What on earth were you thinking?"  
  
I lowered my head in shame. I felt Harry squeeze my hand tighter.  
  
My eyes started to water.  
  
"Oh good lord woman, don't make the poor girl cry."said the mysterious man.  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius."growled Snape, he looked over at me, and then looked back at McGonagall.  
  
"Sirius?"I repeated  
  
"I need a moment with Raie."said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Hermione pulled away, her face tear-stained. Ron walked out, with Harry at his feet.  
  
I watched Snape give me a look of affection, which surprised me, then walk out behind them. The strange eman took his seat, and Lupin walked up behind Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I'm sorry." I mumbled. I looked down at my hands.  
  
"Raie, we were all so worried about you." Professor McGonagall said, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what got into me" I lied. I know perfecting well what got into me.  
  
"Professor Lupin saved your life." Professor McGonagall said, looking over at Professor Lupin. He looked over at me and smiled.  
  
"Thank you," I said. I started to get up, but Professor McGonagall held me back.  
  
"Just wait,"said the mysterious man.  
  
"Yes Minerva, let us have a word with her." Lupin said.  
  
"Oh alright." She sighed and walked away. "Professor Lupin.Thank you."I said trying to force a smile.  
  
"It was nothing, really."Lupin smiled.  
  
"Oh shutup you bloody bastard, and quit taking all the credit."the mysterious man said.  
  
Lupin and the man looked at eaech other and laughed.  
  
"Haha.um what did I miss?" I sneered sarcastically.  
  
"Lupin and the man looked over at me in shock.  
  
"She's like her mother."Lupin said.  
  
"Mmm, so I'm like Victoria then. Why do I have to find all this stuff out for myself?" I must have sounded very angry, because the man's face went into awe.  
  
"Remus.how does she know?"the man asked, curiously.  
  
"Uh."Lupin paused, not know the answer.  
  
"I find everything out for myself, most unfortunately."I replied.  
  
"Do you really?"the man asked, stepping closer to my bed.  
  
"Yes I do. I found about coming to Hogwarts.all by myself. I found about Thomas Riddle being the heir to Salazar Slytherin, all by myself. Not to mention, I reckon I'm finding out you're my father.because no one else has told me." I replied, with the most annoyed tone I could muster.  
  
The mysterious man, which I believe IS Sirius Black, dropped the book, which he was holding.  
  
"Mmmm, right again? Raie's right again!" I said sarcastically  
  
I glanced over at Lupin, who, who had been looking at me thoughtfully.  
  
I sat up and beckoned Sirius over. I go out of bed and threw my arms around him. It took him a couple of seconds, and then he returned my hug.  
  
Snape's p.o.v  
  
IT was the most nerve-wracking thing to stand outside the hospital wing door. I want to know what go into Raie. I want to know why all of a sudden decided to kill herself. Dirty hell if its my fault..what if it was my fault. I mean, I cant exactly remember what I might have said or done to make her do such a thing, and then bloody Lupin, going and saving her life. Well, I mean, it's a good thing he did, but now the bastards prancing around, acting all big headed.  
  
Ron and Hermione are arguing.  
  
"You know what, this whole thing ridiculous."Hermione said, wiping her eyes on her swearter.  
  
"And it's all my fault." Harry sighed, putting his hands over his face.  
  
What was this? It's all "his" fault? I decided to listen closer.  
  
I put my hand on my wand and whispered "Eavesdropsia." Instantly, their words were clear.  
  
"Harry, its not your fault." Ron said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"But what if it is?"Harry said, looking from Ron to Hermione.  
  
"HARRY!It's not your fault, not at all."Hermione reassured.  
  
But what in God's name did Harry do. That's all I want to know.  
  
"Oh, I also forgot mention that Draco did it too."Ron said  
  
"He did??"Hermion yelled  
  
"Yeah" Ron said, looking down cut his feet.  
  
"Well no wonder she did it then, I mean, on top of me being extremely horrible to her, you kissing her and Draco must have overwhelmed her." Hermione said.  
  
I had to catch my breath, for it wsa trapped inside me. Harry had kissed her! Also had Draco! How could this have happened.  
  
"And I wonder what I would have done, for I also cant help facing her" Ron, said sheepishly.  
  
"You what?!"Hermione yelled. She slapped Ron and turned and ran toward the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Well," Ron smirked, "someones jealous," and he looked in the direction of where Hermione disappeared.  
  
"Don't you feel a bit guilty?" Harry said, turning to face Ron.  
  
"Nope. I hope she didn't think we would always be hers, and we could never fancy another girl." Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
I did the counter spell to the eavesdropsia.  
  
I walked toward the hospital wing door and entered.  
  
Raie's pov  
  
"Let me have a word with her," Severus said, storming into the hospital wing.  
  
"Severus, settle down." Lupin said, letting go of my arm, and standing in front of Snape.  
  
"Please Remus, let me have a word with her,"Snape said, and that was the first time I had ever seeen him talk politely to anyone other than me.  
  
"Oh alright." Sirius said, standing up and grabbing Lupin's arm and dragging him out of the hospital wing.  
  
"The wings empty." I said, and pulled the sheet up over my head.  
  
I felt Snape sit down on the bed. He pulled the covers down, just so my head ws showing.  
  
"What happened,"he said, running his finger softly of my face.  
  
"I don't know,"I sighed, and I looked up at his face.  
  
He pulled me into a comforting hug. When I finally pulled away, he was tearing. This was a first.  
  
"What is it?"I asked, sitting up and getting closer to him.  
  
"Why is it I lose everyone I love, I'm afraid of loving again. I just don't want to lose anyone.I lost Victoria, and now I almost you." He said, closing his eyes, as more tears fell.  
  
I couldn't believe it. He. Loved. Me. He loved me, what more to say? Severus Snape loved me and it was a wonderful feeling.  
  
I took my finger and wiped his tears.  
  
"I'm cursed, I must be," he said, looking down.  
  
"If you were cursed, would anyone do this?" I said, grabbing his face, and planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Snape jumped up and wiped his face, and I pulled the sheet up.  
  
"Raie how are you doing?"it was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm doing better, thank you." I said, smiling up at him.  
  
"Well, since the whole school knows already, I will inform you there is a Halloween ball, and everyone have a partner, otherwise once cannot attend." Dumbledore informed. He nodded at Snape, and then exited.  
  
"A ball." I said, raising an eyebrow at Snape.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"And you have to have a partner." I said, locking my eyes with his.  
  
"Yes.."he said.  
  
"Well I sure as hell cant go with you." I said, and I was exactly right.  
  
"Thoroughly understandable."he said, looking over at the window.  
  
"Do you mind if I go?"I asked.  
  
"Well of course not.but as long as you save a dance for me later in my dungeons." He smiled.  
  
"But of course." I smiled  
  
This was going to be interesting. 


	13. Enough Courage

Here's chapter 13.finally up!!!Anyway.Enjoy  
  
Chapter 13- Enough Courage  
  
I sat in the Gryffindor Dorms three days after my stupid mistake. What surprised me the most was that no one knew and if they did, they weren't saying anything.  
  
"So, ummm Raie, about this dance/ball thingy."said a voice that quavered.  
  
I looked over, and saw Colin Creevy standing on the staircase, trembling.  
  
"Oh, Colin, aske me later ok?"I said, burying my face into a pillow.  
  
"Yes!Sure, ok!!" Colin squeaked, and ran up to him dorms.  
  
I sat there in silence for about ten minutes when I heard the potrait open.  
  
"Excuse me," came a strong, and steady voice.  
  
"What," I mumbled into the pillow, not wanting to deal with any crap.  
  
"Can you tell me where I can find Harry Potter, and or a teammat of the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"he asked politely.  
  
"Mmmm well right now, most everyone is at Hogsmeade." I aid, still talking into the pillow once again.  
  
"Well, can you tell me who the new Gryffindor Keeper is?"The person asked.  
  
"Me,"I mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?"he asked, I'm pretty sure he heard what I said, but perhaps he didn't believe me.  
  
"ME!"I yelled, throwing the pillow away from my face.  
  
And then I saw him. He was gorgeous. His eyes made me melt. And what got me the most was that he held my gaze.  
  
"I'm Raie Black," I said, standing up and holding my hand out.  
  
He shook it.  
  
"But your so small!"he said examining me.  
  
"Well, we've won all our games, a Quaffle has yet to get past me, and oh yeah, were up or the Quidditch Cup."I smiled, not trying to show off, but I was trying to make a point.  
  
"Whoah,"he said, and I could tell he was impressed.  
  
I realized we were still in hand shaking position.  
  
"And you are.?"I asked thoughtfully, staring at him.  
  
"Oliver Wood, previous Gryffindor Keeper and new Keeper for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team,"he smiled a drop-dead smile.  
  
"Oh!Your Oliver Wood." I started, "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
He smiled again. I thought I might start to drool.  
  
"I can sit here until they get back." He said, sitting down next to me.  
  
And I learned a lot about that handsome boy. He was nineteen and single.although, I don't honestly think he meant to tell me. And he had also been Quidditch Captain. He was here at Hogwarts to do a favour for Professor Snape. And once Professor Snape's name was mentioned, I felt something like guilt.  
  
"I've also been invited to the Halloween Ball."he said, looking at me.  
  
"Mmm, well you'll have to look at some nice Seventh years." I said, although I myself wanted to go with him.  
  
"Oh, I don't have to go with a seventh year," he said, looking straight across the room.  
  
"Perhaps someone intelligent, Hermione Granger maybe."  
  
He looked at me and the started to laugh. Hard.  
  
"ME!Go with Hermione Granger?You must be joking!!!"  
  
"I guess so."I said, and looked down at my feet.  
  
"You know what, Miss Black, you rather funny."Oliver said, looking closely at me.  
  
"Right," I smiled back at him.  
  
"Who are you going to the ball with?"he asked me.  
  
"Mmmm, no one."I mumbled.  
  
"OH!"he said in surprise. Then he looked down.  
  
"Yeah, it's a pity," I sighed.  
  
"Ummm,"he started, I looked over at him.  
  
"Would you consider going with me?"He asked and smiled over at me.  
  
"Are you serious?"I asked, surprised that he had asked me.  
  
"I mean, unless you already have someone you want to ask," he said  
  
"Oh no!I'd love to go with you." I smiled over at him.  
  
I was just about to get up, when the potrait burst open.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George burst in, all looking thoroughly flushed and winded.  
  
"Wow you guys are early," I said, pushing my curly hair out of my face.  
  
"We wanted to be the crowd, so we ran."Ginny said, sitting down on the other side of me.  
  
"I noticed," I answered, with a bit of an annoyed tone "Oliver!"Harry yelled, finally noticing who was sitting next to me.  
  
"Harry how are you?"Oliver asked, as he and Harry shared a brotherly hug.  
  
"I'm doing alright, how about yourself?"Harry asked, as they pulled away from each other.  
  
"Just the same," Oliver said.  
  
"Hello there Oliver."Fred said, as George waved.  
  
"Hello Fred, George,"Oliver said, obviously a little happy to see them. 


	14. Controversal Feelings

Haha, ok listen up please!!!I don't have a beta, if anyone's willing to do so.I LOVE YOU!!!I'm sorry, I'm 13 years old, I have acting school, a band, and orchestra to juggle, so pahlease give me a break!!!!But I love you all.ok here's chapter 14.I've written 17 chapters in all, and if you're my beta, you'll get a sneak peak.haha, sorry I'm starting to bribe you all..oh, well here you are and my apologies to J.K.R for ruining her characters.lol  
  
Chapter 14-Controversal Feelings  
  
Raie's pov  
  
Oliver Wood was perfect. And I still couldn't figure out why he was either. I talked to him once again, and he said that he was extremely happy that he was going with me. But I keep getting this gut feeling that something is extremely wrong, but I cant tell what it is.  
  
At dinner, I sat between Oliver and Fred.  
  
"I cant believe the ball is already this Friday,"Hermione said.  
  
"I have to agree with you on that one,"Oliver commented.  
  
"I heard you staying for it,"Harry aid, leanin across for the plate of biscuits.  
  
"That I am,"Oliver said, glancing over at me.  
  
But that is where the conversation stopped.  
  
All of a sudden, a Aslytherin Prefect came up behind Ron.  
  
"Who here is Raie Black?"he asked.  
  
"I am??"I answered.  
  
"Professor Snape needs to see you about an assignment in the dungeons,"the prefect said. I got up and started to follow him, but I took a glance at Ginny, who's eyes were wide open.  
  
I headed out of the Great Hall and started running toward the dungeons.  
  
I got to the dungeon door and tapped it four times with my wand.  
  
I got inside and ran into Snape's sleeping quarters. There he was lying on his bed, a bloody cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Severus, what happened?"I said, running over to his bedside.  
  
"It's a long story,"He said, trying to sit up, but I made him stay down.  
  
"Don't get up," I said, pushing him back down on the bed. I took the bloody cloth off, and underneath was a bloody gash.  
  
I rinsed off the cloth in warm water in the bin nextto the bed, and placed it back on his forehead.  
  
"This wasn't the reason why I asked you down here,"he said, positioning himself so he was half sitting up.  
  
"Oh?"I asked.  
  
"In the third drawer of my chest,"he said, pointing in the direction of the wooden chest, "there's a gift for you,"  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, but made my way quietly to the chest. I pulled out the drawer, and in there laid something wrapped in white tissue paper.  
  
"Unwrap it,"he said, watching me closely.  
  
I set the package on the end of the bed and unwrapped it. I gasped. It was the most beautiful dress rob I had ever seeen. I was a blood red scarlet, and it happened to be made by Staertan, which was extremely exspensive.  
  
"Severus, I don't know what to say,"I said, still in complete shock.  
  
"Say you like it," he said.  
  
"I love it!"I said, I was still in shock.  
  
"Good,"he smiled.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to do this,"I said, holding the dress up to me.  
  
"I know, but I didn't want you to think I didn't care about the ball,"e said.  
  
"Thank you," I said, smiling at him.  
  
"It was nothing,"He said, returning the smile.  
  
"I'd give you a hug and all but, um"I said, touching my forehead.  
  
"I'm not in that much pain,"he said  
  
I ran over and gave him a hug.  
  
When I pulled back, we looked at each other and slowly fell into a kiss.  
  
I took my dress and left, for I heard footsteps coming fast. I folded up the dress and put it in my bag, I blew a kiss at Snape, and ran out of the dungeons. 


	15. A Deadly Ball

Alright, I know you guys are going to flame me soo bad for that last chapter, but it was one of those, I'm bored chapters, and I cant think of anything to write kind of ones.my apologies.(in the earlier chapter, there was a little kissing scene thingy, but I didn't like it.)  
  
Rating-PG(maybe bumped up to NC-17 later in the chapters)  
  
Disclaimer-No Harry Potter characters, just Raie Black, a fictious character of my mind.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15-A Deadly Ball  
  
Raie's pov  
  
I ran into my dorm and shut the door. I folded up the dress, and put it in my trunk.  
  
All I could do was wonder what happened to Snape. The cut on his forehead, and the sudden chill. IT was all incredibly creepy. And I was worried as hell. I decided I would go down and ask him what happened. And if he was in trouble.  
  
I fell asleep in my clothes, and missed the first class of the day. Potions.  
  
Snape pov  
  
Where in Merlin's name was Raie?She had never missed one of my classes. But I was far too worried about other things to dwell on it.  
  
I gave the class a project, and I sat down to clear out my thoughts.  
  
My younger brother, Corvus, had yet to send me another letter about when someone's of age. I hope he knew answers.  
  
I put my hands of my face, and thought about Raie. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would have a relationship with a student, let a lone start falling in love with her, and that I believe I was doing. I knew it was sad and pitiful, but she's got more personality then her mother, not to mention a lot more charisma. And nothing against Victoria. I had been madly in love with her, but when I was young, I learned to love other people little, for fear of losing them.  
  
And what got me the most was Raie changes me. Just when she's around I feel different. Nice to saty the least..  
  
And when I even bear to think of Victoria, it hurts. I find my comfort in Raie, I know she is the one I want to wake up to every morning. To roll over in my bed, and see the love of my life right at my side. To be able to kis her goodnight, every night, and hold her as she falls asleep.  
  
And then, it pains be to think, that I might get my heart broken. Raie is far to attractive for her own good. I see most Hogwarts' boys fawning over her. Weasley. Potter. Malfoy. There are plenty of them for her. By the way, I still don't even know who she's going to the ball with.  
  
Someone younger than me is going to sweep her off her feet, and it's going to happen while she's here, and I'm going to have to suffer and watch.  
  
But for now, all I can do is think.  
  
I also face the big reality slap that her father is Sirius Black, one of my rival enemies. And he would never inm y life let me take her hand in marriage. He would never walk her up the aisle to me. Damn him. Let alone the fact that she would be marrying someone her father's age. Then again, who said she loved me?It's beyond reason. I know she see's the way I look at her, but does she fit everything together?  
  
Soon, I hope, she comes to realize that all we might be able to have for each other, are 'Feelings from a Far'  
  
  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as the dungeon door burst open. It was Raie, and she was late. I had to take points away. I watched her take her seat next to Harry.  
  
"Miss. Black,"I said, she looked up at me. "Your late, 20 points for Gryffindor."  
  
She looked at me, surprised. But I had to, otherwise everyone might begin to get suspicious.  
  
All through class, I saw her keep sneakin glances up at me. I watched her through the corner of my eye.  
  
I watched her whisper something so Harry and Ron, and Hermione, who was sitting behind them, could hear.  
  
Harry and Ron, sniggered and Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
I slamed shut the book I was reading and stood up. The whole class looked at me.  
  
I walked over and stood infront of Raie, she looked up with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Is there something you find amusing?I think you can tell the whole class,"I sneered.  
  
Hermione burst out in a loud guffaw.  
  
"Ok, sure, I'll share it,"Raie said, she threw her book off the table and climbed over to stand next to me.  
  
"I had said to them, isn't it a big ironic that youre always so pissy, when only girls are supposed to be moody?"she sasid and the class laughed. Hard. I could feel myself burning.  
  
"Isnt it a bit ironic."I started but she cut me off with aloud "Shhhhhhhhhh!!"  
  
"That wasn't very polite, DON'T interrupt me. Anyway, I was going to ask, mid-life crisis?Come on, your not that old. Problems is the home?"Raie sneered, and it was actually mean.  
  
"Well, Miss Black, seems you have a lot of courage, so I'll give you a scary detention."I started, but she interrupted me again.  
  
"Is my detention having to sit and look at you all day? That's scary enough to make anyone pee their pants,"She smirked. Once again, everyone laughed. Harry was laughing so hard, he was tearing.  
  
I wasn't exactly angry at her. But I had to do something. I grabbed her arm, and dragged her out into the hall.  
  
"Thanks,"I smirked sarcastically.  
  
"Mmmm, no problem,"she sighed.  
  
"Would you please go to your dorms,"I said, a little annoyed.  
  
"Ok,"she said, looking both ways, then planting a kiss on my cheek.  
  
I watched her run the other direction.  
  
Raie's pov  
  
  
  
I started getting ready for the ball. The dress was perfect. The straps went around my shoulders, so I have my shoulders and neck showing.  
  
I curled my hair, using Gladrags "Curl Everything" spray (says on the bottle 'curls even you nose hair.'hmmm)  
  
I put on my makeup and perfume.  
  
I waited as Ginny finished getting ready. She was going with harry. Since he asked me, and I was going with Oliver, Ginnny came over and asked. He had sighed, but said yes.  
  
"Ginny, you look great!"I complimented, and she did. Shew as wearing a flattering hunter green dress, that matched well with her red hair.  
  
"Thanks, but you look gorgeous. I was waiting for you to unleash your inner beauty, I can assure you, you will be turning heads tonight,"Ginny smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh Gin, thank you!"I said, hugging her.  
  
We said our good lucks and headed down stairs. Olive was waiting at the bottom, wearing a black dress robe.  
  
"Raie, wow, you look absolutely beautiful,"he said, looking me over.  
  
"Thank you, you look excellent yourself,"I smiled.  
  
He held out his hand, and I took it. We walked to the Great Hall, following Harry and Ginny. Harry kept turning around, but I avoided catching his eye.  
  
Snape's pov  
  
I stood next to Madame Hooch, waiting for the students to arrive.  
  
"You know who I'm thriving to see?"she asked me.  
  
"No, who?"I asked, keeping my eyes fixed on the door.  
  
"Raie Black. She's a Merlin-damn heart breaker, I wonder who she'll show up with. Potter?Weasley?Malfoy?Another Weasley."She continued.  
  
"Hmmm,"I answered, I wanted to know also.  
  
As the students started to enter the greatly decorated Great Hall. I inched my way slowly from Madam Hooch.  
  
And then I saw her. She looked absolutely gorgeous. The robe fit perfectly. It was tight in all the right places. All the places I wanted it to be. She was drop-dead beautiful, and she was mine.  
  
But, then my eyes fell on who she was with. I frowned.Oliver Wood. I would have been perfectly content with her going with anyone but. He was a swooner. I was going to lose her forever tonight.  
  
Raie's pov  
  
The great hall looked amazing. Black and Orange banners, streamers and decorations were everywhere. Floating pumpkins and live bats occupied the ceiling and air.  
  
I saw Snape standing near Madame Hooch. And I would have loved to go and talk to him.  
  
The music began to play. Oliver asked if I wanted anything to drink.  
  
"Some punch please,"I smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back,"and he walked toward the punch table.  
  
I sat for a few minutes, when Draco came and took a seat next to me.  
  
"Ummm hi,"I said uncomfortably  
  
"I have something to show you,"Draco said grabbing my arm, and pulling me toward the entrance.  
  
"It's out there, go and look"He said, opening one of the doors.  
  
Thinking nothing of it, I exited and stood in the hall. It was incredibly eerie and dark.  
  
I heard something move. I was frozen with fear. Recovering, I turned, but a voice whispered "Wait"  
  
I gasped and turned back around.  
  
"Who's here?"I whispered.  
  
"Lumos"someone whispered.  
  
There was a tall man, with slicked back blonde hair, who strongly reminded me of Draco.  
  
"Come here child."the man, whispered, gesturing me toward him.  
  
I walked slowly toward him.  
  
"Who are you?"I asked when I was about three feet away from him.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy"he answered. No wonder he reminded me of Draco.  
  
"What do you need?"I asked cautiously.  
  
"You. Well, not me personally, but the Death Eaters. Voldemort. We all know about your relationship with Snape. You'd be a perfet spy."Lucius said creeping closer to me.  
  
"What do you mean?"I asked, heart racing.  
  
"You'd cave. We threaten to kill Snape if you don't join."He sneered at me.  
  
My eyes opened wide.  
  
"Yes.and you don't want to loose him."  
  
"Ok fine, I'm only doing this for Snape." I sighed  
  
"Hmmm."He mumbled. "You will ride home with Draco at the end of the year.chersh the time you have with your friends, you may loose them." "What!!"I whispered out loud.  
  
"You need to take you pick.Severus Snape, your true love, or you true friends.sacrifice's must be made." He said, cupping me under the chin.  
  
I pulled out my wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Lucius flew backwards.  
  
Getting up, he pulled out his wand and yelled "Expelliarmus O'Lam!"and I flew backwards against the wall, and hit my head.  
  
"Take you pick."He whispered, and then he vanished  
  
I blinked blood out my eyes. I could taste the blood in my mouth. But I couldn't yell, my voice was hoarse, and I was in far too much pain to get up. I closed my eyes and waited.  
  
Snape's p.o.v  
  
Where in Merlin's name was Raie? I had seen her exit, but she had not yet returned. I decided to check and see if she was ok.  
  
I made my way throught the couples dancing. It hurt me to think I wasn't dancing with Raie.I made it to the entrace hall,closing the door quietly behind me.  
  
I looked around. I took out my wand and whispered "Lumos"  
  
I shown my wand around and saw a limp figure laying near the wall. I knew immediately it was Raie.  
  
I ran over and knelt beside her. Her tears had blood in them, and her mouth was red from blood. She strongly reminded me of the Stigmata.  
  
She looked up at me, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Raie.Raie, are you all right?"I said, bending down closer to her.  
  
"Severus,"she whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry,"and she reached up and touched my face.  
  
I picked up her limp body and carried her toward my dungeons.  
  
I made my way quickly over to my sleeping quarters.  
  
I laide her down on my bed, and hander her a goblet of water, she drank it and laid her head back. I took a warm cloth and wiped he blood stained tears.  
  
I went away for ten minutes and came back with a sleeping potion, but she had already fallen asleep.  
  
I tucked her into my bed and I decide to just sleep in my work robes. I climbed into bad next to her. I laid on my side and pulled her close to me, so her back was against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her take my hand and kiss it, and then let go. But just before I fell asleep, I thought, this was as close to my wedding night I would get.  
  
Haha, so yeah, that was terrible, I just thought that SS/RB needed some drama in their life..lol, so I have a question for all you readers of my wonderfull fanfic..do you think Raie and Snape should.shag?Perhaps?Well, if so, of course, I will have to up the rating to NC-17.not in the next two chapters, but perhaps later?I just want your opinion..thanks soooo much..*moo*  
  
* Evil Woman, the AlanRickmaniac * 


End file.
